SpookDemon-66,666
|ItemSize = 6x5 units |Date Added = 29 October, 2018 |Creator = OutOfOrderFoxy josephs_stuff |Reborn Proof = Yes |Sacrifice Proof? = Yes |Old Source = Mystery Boxes |Source = Headless Baron |Cell Furnace Compatible? = No |Effects = Ghosts double ore value |Effect Cap = Ghosts: 5 |UpgradeCounter = Ore: 2 Upgrader: 0.2 |Droprate = 1 ore/1sec |Oresize = 1x1x1 |Orevalue = See Overview |SpinOffs = Spookmaster-5000 SpookLord-95,000 SpookBaron-360,000 Spookboy-500 |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Original Submission Name = foxy smells |Merchant Event of Appearance = Halloween 2018}} "The SpookDemon uses engineered evil to forcefully trap spirits to its owner's advantage when powered. Halloween 2018 Exotic." Overview The SpookDemon-66,666 is an Exotic-tier mine. It was part of the Halloween 2018 event, released on October 29th, 2018. The SpookDemon-66,666 also has a similar effect to its older relative, the SpookLord-95,000. The upgrader seems to come in the form of a ghost that doubles ore value and stacks up to five times. If a coal ore collides with the SpookDemon, it will transform into a ghost up to five times. Functionality The base ore value is $100M. Each life increases this value by another $100M, and each Inferno Box/Pumpkin Box increases the value by $66B and $628B respectively. To compensate for this, it cannot be processed by most cell furnaces, with few exceptions, such as the Blind Justice. It is also multiplied by the MOTD value (Pizza Party Event was -88, which caused it to break). Trivia * In the front of the mine, you can walk through the hole. * There is a ghost inside of the mine if you look closely. * The mine produces more money based on the number of inferno boxes you own. * This mine is very identical to its older brother, the SpookLord-95,000. * Creator’s note: “This wasn’t meant to become the final version of this item. Foxy and I were coming up with new ways to improve the item so it could pop out and give it a more scary appearance. However, version 2 was declined and berezaa settles for this instead. A little warning for you future Miner’s Haven creators; don’t make a version 2 of an already confirmed item.” * The SpookDemon-66,666 is the fourth item in the line of "spook" mines following 2015's Spookmaster-5000, 2016's SpookLord-95,000 and 2017's Nightmare. * The 6s in the item name references the number 666, also known as the "number of the devil". * Pumpkin boxes can be used to power this mine for much more than an inferno box however, it is unknown by how much exactly. * It was first believed that the ghost inside the mine upgraded the ore, but those upgrades were actually from the Ore Cannon itself which had been buffed to multiply ore by 1.5x each fives times. * The ghost in the middle can be seen to have a solid hitbox if you try using Iron Mine-Chan aligned with the ghost. * The upgrading ghosts counts as ores, and also can be teleported using items such as Ore Nebula. * This mine does not work on cell furnaces, except Candy Bag, Swift Justice and Sage Justice. * There was a bug where the mine produced ores with a negative value. ** This was fixed months after the bug had occurred. *** During the Pizza Party Update, the mine was glitched again and dropped negative ore value. **** As of the Halloween 2019 Update, this has been fixed. Category:Dropper Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Halloween Event 2018 Category:Exotic Category:Medium Category:Upgrader Category:Mingrader Category:Halloween